Indecisiones
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Kanye y Penny son los últimos vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre. Desde entonces nada ha sido fácil para Kanye. Pero las cosas se ponen peor cuando aparece un nuevo Agente de la Paz y su mejor amiga es azotada. Este fic participa en el reto "¿Víctor o Victoria?" del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera.


Disclaimer: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, ya lo sabéis. Este fic participa en el **reto "¿Víctor o Victoria?"** del foro** Hasta el final de la Pradera**. y los personajes que han cambiado se quedan con los siguientes nombres, creo que no hace falta decir quien pasa de chico a chica y de chica a chico ¿no? Como tampoco hace falta de qué fragmento de los libros está sacada la idea :)

Katniss: Kanye Everdeen.

Gale: Grace Hawthorne.

Peeta: Penny Melark.

Prim: Philip Everdeen.

Madge: Matthew Undersee.

* * *

...

Cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras que el primer gemido de Grace llega a mis oídos. Ya no me importa el dolor en mi ojo izquierdo. No he podido mirar mientras que mi madre y mi hermano Philip limpiaban las heridas de los latigazos. Pero ahora cuando gime todo se hace mucho más doloroso. Me imagino el dolor en mi ojo multiplicado por treinta o cuarenta veces y deseo que vuelva a caer inconsciente. Pero sé que no lo va a hacer. Grace es una chica fuerte. Más que cualquier chica del distrito. Más que algunos chicos.

Abro los ojos justo en el momento en que mi madre le está cambiando el vendaje impregnado de sangre, teñido de rojo, por uno nuevo, éste impregnado en uno de sus potingues color verde claro. No puedo evitar la sorpresa al ver cada latigazo bien definido en su piel. Creo que un "oh" salde de mi boca porque noto las miradas de mi hermano y de Hazelle calvadas en mí. Creo que noto la ira corriendo por mis venas, y aprieto los dientes con fuerza y si no fuera por las manos de Penny sujetando el trapo con nieve contra mi ojo saldría en busca del maldito de Thread y le calvaría una flecha en su estúpido gaznate.

—Relájate, Kayne.—La suave voz de Penny hace que aparte el ojo sano de la espalda de Grace y la mire a ella. Cuando lo hago me sonríe tristemente. No hay brillo en sus ojos. Siento el impulso de apartar uno de sus bucles dorados de su cara y ponerlo detrás de su oreja. Eso le hace sonreír un poco más.— Sé en qué piensas y eso no va a ayudar a Grace.

—Me ayudaría a mí— Aparto la mirada de ella y vuelvo a fijarla en Grace y su espalda ya cubierta. Como ha podido ser tan cabrón de hacerle eso solo por un pavo. Nos han contado de ella mintió y dijo que lo había encontrado dentro del distrito. Mentira. Apuesto que lo cazó en el bosque y supuso que Cray se lo pagaría bien. Pero en casa del Agente de paz en jefe ya no está Cray. Ahora esta ese mal nacido, Romulus Thread. Quién ató las manos de Grace, mi compañera de caza y mi mejor amiga, a un poste, le arrancó la ropa, sujetador incluido y la azotó sin ningún miramiento, sin diferenciar si era una chica o un hombre. Y sé que podía haber sido peor. Podía estar muerta y no sufriendo sobre la mesa de mi cocina.

—Mandarían a otro, chico. Las cosas se están poniendo feas.— La voz de Haymitch se me clava en los oídos. Está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la escena. Resoplo mirándole solo un segundo. Porque inmediatamente después tengo que comprobar que Grace sigue respirando. Con una de sus manos entre las de su madre. Y quiero sustituirla. Tener la mano de Grace entre las mías. Que sepa que estoy aquí.

—¿Por qué no vas al sofá?—Philip se acerca a mí y aparta las manos de Penny de mí para mirar la hinchazón que me ciega el ojo. Mi hermano se parece mucho a mi madre, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, impropios de la Veta, y unas manos con precisión de curandero. Será un buen curandero. No puedo estar más orgulloso de él, aunque le asuste matar a un inofensivo conejo.

—No, Phil, me voy a quedar con ella.

— No creo que sepa que estas aquí. Mamá le va a dar jarabe, será mejor para ella pasar esto dormida.

—Tu hermano tiene razón.—La dulce cara de Penny se pone en mi campo de visión. Vamos al salón— Noto como aparta unos mechones de pelo de mi frente.

—No. Me quedo aquí.—Murmuro intentando apartar a Penny para poder mirar a Grace de nuevo.

—Cabezota…—Susurra mi hermano pero vuelve de nuevo a los fogones, a preparar más ungüentos medicinales para mi amiga.

Penny suspira y vuelve a colocar el trapo con nieve sobre mi ojo. No sé cómo se sentirá con todo esto. Se supone que somos los amantes trágicos y que sus sentimientos son reales. Pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en Grace. Grace y su precisión con el arco. Grace y sus hábiles dedos intrincando una trampa. Grace acariciando mi cara antes de ese beso que me dio en el bosque. Grace, Grace, Grace.

Vuelvo a oírla gemir y no lo soporto más. Me levanto de la silla rápidamente, asustando a Penny que se aparta y me coloco junto a Hazelle. Inclinando para que mi cara quede a la altura de la de mi amiga. Veo como Grace entra abre los ojos, están rojos, por el dolor y por el llanto que seguro no pudo aguantar mientras que era azotada. Suelta su mano de entre las de su madre y ese simple movimiento hace que el vendaje verde claro empiece a tornarse rosa. Luego acaricia el lado no magullado de mi cara.

—No te muevas Grace…—ella solo gime. Y le aparo unos mechones de pelo de su sudorosa frente. Está empapada en sudor y sangre. Eso incrementa mi ira.— Te pondrás bien, aguanta.—Creo que intenta asentir pero incluso ese leve movimiento le hace gemir. Mi hermano se acerca con una infusión para dársela a Grace vía oral. La reconozco por su olor.

—Tienes que beberte esto…— Susurra Phil acercándole la taza con una pajita a Grace.

— Eso no le hará nada— Miro a mi madre seriamente.— Apenas sí quita un dolor de cabeza. ¡Necesita algo más fuerte! ¡Está muerta de dolor!

— Está mezclado con jarabe— Mi madre no me mira cuando me contesta, sigue preparando infusiones y ungüentos.

— ¡Conoces a Grace, no le servirá más de media hora!

—¡Pues le daremos más!— Mi madre me encara, furiosa. Luego relaja la expresión y mira a Haymitch y a Penny— Sacadle de aquí ahora.

No hace falta que diga mas para que Haymitch apriete mi hombro y tire de mí. Yo me aparto de su agarre y vuelvo a intentar llegar a Grace. Penny me agarra del brazo y me suelto bruscamente. Creo que eso debe de acabar con la paciencia de mi Mentor porque en un segundo me agarra de la cintura y en volandas me saca de la cocina. Yo le grito y le maldigo, me retuerzo. Pero parece que saca una fuerza inhumana porque no me suelta hasta que llegamos al salón y me tira con fuerza en el sofá. Intento levantarme pero aprieta mi hombro contra los cojines.

— No te muevas chico, o serás el siguiente al que le den jarabe.—me lo dice tan serio que me sorprende. Aun así no me amedrento.

—Vete a la mierda, borracho. Quiero estar ahí con ella.

—Ahí solo conseguirás ponerla más nerviosa— Es Penny quien habla sentándose en el sofá, a la altura de mi pecho, impidiendo así que me levante. Suspiro cuando veo su mirada. Tiene la palabra tristeza escrita en los ojos. Y creo que no es precisamente por Grace.

—Penny, yo…

—Ssshhh… es mejor que descanse Kanye— me susurra a media voz, con toda su dulzura concentrada y vuelve a poner el paño frio contra mi hinchado ojo. Ella sonríe cuando no intento decir nada más.

La intensidad de la mirada de Penny contra mis ojos (o mi ojo, ya que solo puedo ver por uno a causa del latigazo que recibí) me aturde un poco junto con su olor a pasteles y pan recién hecho. Ella siempre huele así. Incluso en la arena cuando compartíamos saco y besos fingidos por mi parte también podía oler los pasteles bajo la capa de barro y sudor. Y es un olor que me relaja. Y me relajo aún más cuando noto como sus delicados dedos acarician mi pelo. Enredándose entre él. Peinándome, despeinándome, y volviéndome a peinar.

Entro en un estado de duermevela gracias a sus caricias y a la nieve que calma el dolor de mi ojo. Aunque mi estado de relajación dura poco. Una hora después puedo oír de nuevo los gemidos y quejidos de Grace y tengo que apretar con fuerza los dientes y agarrarme a los cojines del sofá para no apartar a mi Chica del pan de un empujón y volver a la cocina con mi compañera de caza. Necesito estar cerca de ella, pero lo evito, y solo lo hago por Penny que no ha dejado de acariciar mi pelo y de comprobar de vez en cuando si baja la hinchazón de mi cara.

Los quejidos de Grace aumentan de potencia conforme pasan los minutos, creo que la oigo maldecir un par de veces. Algunas veces son más intensas que otras, supongo que cuando mi madre le cambia el vendaje. Cuando los gemidos se convierten en pequeños gritos de dolor y en maldiciones más altas el timbre de la puerta suena. Y aunque internamente tengo miedo de que el cabrón de Thread venga a rematar a Grace en mi fuero interno espero que sea él. Porque podré matarle con mis propias manos. A la miera las represalias que eso podría suponer.

Pero no es él. Cuando abro la puerta es Matthew, el hijo del alcalde. Me da una pequeña caja roja con seis ampollas que contienen un líquido transparente.

—Son para Grace.

No dice más, se da media vuelta y sale corriendo, está empezando a nevar de nuevo, y la ventisca hace que le pierda de vista en poco tiempo. Tener esa caja en mis manos me hace plantearme cosas y remueve mis sentimientos. Matthew se sienta conmigo a veces en el colegio. Pero no conoce a Grace más allá de las fresas que le vendemos a su padre. ¿No? Quizás debería preguntárselo a Grace cuando se mejore. No me gusta la idea de tenerle cerca de ella. Merodeándola. No, Grace es solo mía.

— A ese chico le debe caer especialmente bien, Grace— Sé que Haymitch lo hace para molestarme. Pero no me digno en contestarle, aunque aprieto la caja con más fuerza entre mis dedos. En la tapa en dorado tiene una inscripción "Morfilina".

—Es amigo mío— Murmuro y paso por su lado empujándole con el hombro intencionadamente.

Entro en la cocina y veo que las cosas no van mucho mejor. Grace tirita encima de la mesa, sudando y gimiendo. Su madre le besa la mano y le susurra algo que no puedo oír. Me acerco a mi madre y le enseño la cajita. Abre mucho los ojos. Rápidamente me arrebata la caja y coge uno de los viales, llena una jeringuilla y se la clava a Grace en el brazo. Ella deja de temblar casi al instante.

— Esto la ayudará durante unas horas…—Mi madre sonríe un poco—Deberías de agradecérselo a ese chico.

—Lo haré mamá.— me acerco a Grace cuando su madre se aparta de ella.

—Tengo que irme— Dice Hazelle.—Los niños están con Leevy y se está haciendo tarde.—Mira a su hija.

—Cuidaremos de ella— Le digo antes de que mi madre pueda decir nada.—No te preocupes Hazelle, aquí está en buenas manos.— Ella me sonríe y asiente, Luego se acerca a su hija y la besa en la mejilla.

Cuando se marcha le agarro a Grace la mano inerte. Parece dormida aunque su frente esté perlada en sudor. Aparto un mechón rebelde y le acaricio la cara. Ahora estamos a solas, ya que mi madre ha ido a hablar con Haymitch y Penny, creo que les está convenciendo para que se vayan a descansa a su casa. Conozco a Penny lo suficiente como para saber que será difícil de convencer. Aún así cuando entra en la cocina sé que viene a despedirse.

— Se pondrá bien…—Asiento no muy convencido— Te veo mañana…—Vuelvo a asentir, ella acaricia mi mejilla y luego me la besa. Y es extraño que lo haga mientras que sostengo entre las manos la de Grace.

—Adiós Penny…

Ella asiente y me deja a solas con Grace de nuevo. No puedo evitar besarle la mano y suspiro. Ahora puedo detenerme a mirar sus rasgos. Tiene unas finas cejas y unas largas pestañas, su nariz es recta y pequeña, y sus labios, carnosos. Parecen tan suaves que no puedo evitarlo. Poso mis labios sobre los de ella, incluso los rozo un poco con mi lengua. Que no mueva sus labios contra los míos me hace recordar aquellas veces que besé en la cueva a Penny. Están tan inertes como los de ella. Pero a la vez es muy diferente la sensación. Porque con Penny esas veces fingía querer besarla y ahora no hay cámaras ni ojos curiosos. Solo estamos ella y yo. Aunque ella esté en el mundo de los sueños gracias a la medicina que ha traído Matthew. Pensar en él me hace sentirme posesivo con ella. No concibo a Grace cerca de otro que no sea yo. Grace conmigo en el bosque, ella aquí en mi casa de la aldea de los vencedores. Quiero que sea mía. Siempre ha sido mía, y yo suyo. Desde que nos encontramos aquella mañana en el bosque después de que nuestros padres murieran. Nada debería separarnos.

Vuelvo a acariciar su pelo y a rozar sus labios con los míos. Un pequeño gemido se escapa de su boca y luego abre los ojos. Le sonrío y aunque sé que ella no puede hacerlo.

—¿Kanye..?— Susurra haciendo que su aliento choque contra mi cara.

—Hola encanto…

—No me llames así—Murmura como siempre lo hace, frunciendo el ceño, como si se enfadara. Aún así entrelaza sus dedos con los de mi mano.

—No lo haré si te pones bien pronto.—Susurro.

—Perfecto, ve acostumbrándote a eliminar esa palabra de tu vocabulario porque pronto voy a estar pateándote el culo.—eso me hace sonreír.

— Tenía que haber sido yo el azotado, Grace…—sus drogados ojos se clavan en los míos.

—No digas tonterías Kanye, yo llevaba el pavo. No sabías que Cray ya no vivía aquí.

—Pero podían haberte matado…

—Pero estoy aquí…—Asiento y suspiro.

—¿Te duele?—Niega con la cabeza con suavidad.

—Es por lo que te ha traído Matthew—No puedo evitar medio escupir su nombre—Morfilina, un droga del Capitolio.

—Ugh…—Pone cara de asco.

—La rebelde Grace usando medicinas del Capitolio ¿eh?

—Cierra el pico.—Me hace sonreír.—¿Me has besado o ha sido la droga?

—Lo siento…— Ella aprieta un poco más fuerte mi mano.

—¿Podrías volver a hacerlo?, no estaba muy atenta.

— eres incorregible…

—Eso ya lo sabes…—Susurra y lo hace contra mis labios antes de que la bese de nuevo.

—Vas a pasar varios días aquí…

—¿Me cuidaras tú?—Susurra, parece que la droga esta adormilándola de nuevo.

—Phil y mi madre lo harán. Pero no pienso separarme de ti…

—Vale…—Aprieta más fuerte mi mano y vuelve a caer en el mundo de las drogas.

Sé que me quedo dormido junto a ella porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es una mano zarandeándome con suavidad. Mi hermano y Penny me miran con preocupación. Por eso no puedo evitar girar la cara para mirar a Grace. Ella vuelve a tener la frente y la cara perladas de sudor, pero aún duerme. Por un momento me había asustado.

—Deberías subir a dormir un poco a tu habitación— Murmura Penny poniendo ante mi cara uno de sus bollos de queso.—Phil y yo cuidaremos de ella.—No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que su mirada se dirige a mi mano unida a la de Grace.

—Vale…—Susurro porque estoy muy cansado.

—Cuando te levantes cambia las sábanas—Susurra mi hermano—La llevaremos ahí luego.— Asiento y subo a mi cuarto pensando en Grace, nuestra conversación de anoche, el beso y en Penny, en cómo se debe de sentir ella al verme así con Grace.

Me dejo caer en la cama y creo que me duermo al instante. Tengo un sueño intranquilo. Donde sueño con mutos y con Grace diluyéndose entre mis dedos cuando la abrazo. Cuando despierto puedo abrir un poco el ojo izquierdo y ha pasado al menos medio día entero, y eso me hace sentir mal, porque Grace debe de seguir acostada en la mesa de mi cocina. Hago lo que me pidió mi hermano y bajo a la cocina. Huele a diversas especias y plantas medicinales. Mi madre está de espaldas cocinando algo en los fogones mientras que Phil y Penny le cambian el vendaje a Grace, apenas tiene algo de piel sana en su fina espalda. Cuarenta latigazos se la han destrozado, y no puedo evitar sisear al verla. Para mí mismo pienso que Thread tiene mucha suerte de que esté cayendo tal ventisca porque si no, iría a por él sin dudarlo. Sin pensar en las represalias contra mí o contra mi familia. Debería dar gracias a que mi impulsividad está contenida por eso.

—Hola…— Grace se revuelve al oír mi voz, me acerco a ella y le cojo la mano—Tranquila encanto…—Miro a mi madre.

— Está mejorando.—Dice ella sin que tenga que preguntar.

—Yo la veo peor.—Murmuro intentando que solo me oiga mi madre.

— Eso es porque se niega a que le inyectemos la morfilina.—Murmura Phil poniendo un trapo limpio sobre la espalda de Grace y colocando sobre él una capa de nieve color verde.

—Quizás a ti te escuche—Penny lo dice en un susurro, no parece muy cómoda con la situación.

—No creo, es demasiado cabezota…—me siento a la altura de la cara de mi amiga.

—Ni lo intentes Kanye…—Susurra torpemente.

—No pienso hacerlo…te vamos a llevar a mi cama, ¿vale? Puede que sea doloroso—Miro a mi madre.—Te llevaré yo mismo.—Asiente.

—Las heridas se abrirán —Mi madre se coloca a la altura de su cara.—Deja que te inyecte medio vial.—Grace vuelve a negar.

—Si cuando te mueva, gimes o te quejas demasiado yo mismo te inyectaré esa cosa.—Grace curva los labios hacia arriba.

Suspiro y me incorporo pegándome a la mesa. Grace envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello a la vez que aprieta los dientes veo como el trapo con la nieve derretida se tiñe de rosa con solo ese simple gesto. Aun así tiro de ella con suavidad y la agarro de las caderas para pegarla a mí. Su pecho choca contra el mío con mucho cuidado La siento jadear y noto como sus dientes rechinan, pero no dice ni mu. Hago que me rodeé la cintura con las piernas para colocar mis manos en sus muslos. Prim sujeta el paño contra su piel, y así en una posición tan extraña consigo llevarla a mi habitación. Cuando la acuesto en la cama como buenamente puedo veo que el paño está completamente rojo. Pero Grace no ha dicho nada. Maldita chica dura.

Mi madre nos pide que salgamos un momento de la habitación para quitarle la ropa que aún le queda puesta, es decir, los pantalones. Como si fuera la primera vez que veo a Grace en ropa interior. Cientos de veces nos hemos bañado en el riachuelo que cruza el bosque mientras que pescábamos. Pero no recuerdo cuando su cuerpo se convirtió en el de una mujer dejando de ser el de la niña de catorce años que era cuando la conocí.

—¿Estás bien?—La dulce vocecilla de Penny me hace volver al presente y dejar los días de verano y el cuerpo de Grace bañado por el sol.

—Estoy preocupado—Susurro, Phil entiende que sobra en la conversación y decide ir a por algo en la cocina sin decirnos nada.

— Se va a poner bien, Grace es una chica fuerte. Muy fuerte.

—Y muy cabezota.

—Creo que eso es algo propio de la Veta…

—¿Insinúas que soy cabezota?—Le digo frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo insinúo, lo eres.—Sonríe y su sonrisa es contagiosa.

—Bueno, en cabezonería no te quedas atrás…— ella sonríe un poco más.

—Se me habrá pegado…

—Creo que la traías de serie. Mira lo del pan…—Susurro.

—No vuelvas a ese tema, Kanye. Ya lo hemos hablado, con haberme sacado con vida de la Arena ya me lo has pagado.

—Ya lo sé…—Susurro.—Me refiero a lo que hiciste para dármelo, a sabiendas de lo que te pasaría. Confesar tu amor en público…Todo…ya sabes.

—Nunca te he preguntado qué sientes por Grace.—Creo que me atraganto con mi propia saliva.—Todo el mundo hablaba de ti y ella…

—Somos amigos. Cazamos juntos. Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros, hasta…después de los Juegos.— Penny me mira esperando a que continúe.— Ella me besó en el bosque poco después de que volviéramos al distrito con vida. Y yo… yo la besé ayer, cuando estaba inconsciente.— Penny suspira.

—La quieres…

—No lo sé. No sé si es por verla así, si siempre la he querido o…o no lo sé Penny. Sé lo que sientes y no quiero hacerte daño. Pero ella es muy importante para mí, aunque ni siquiera sé lo que siento de verdad. Pero ahora tengo que estar con Grace.

—Snow…

—Ahora mismo se puede ir a la mierda.—Murmuro y ella suspira.— No voy a ponerte en peligro Penny. No te preocupes.—Le acaricio la cara dulcemente y sé que si besara sus labios la reconfortaría. Y también me sentiría mejor. Pero no puedo hacer eso cuando acabo de confesarle los besos que nos hemos dado Grace y yo. Además, no podemos seguir hablando porque mi madre abre la puerta.

—No deja de preguntar por ti.—Murmura mi madre, como si fuera un delito. Luego me mira a los ojos y nos deja de nuevo solos.

—Voy a entrar con ella…

—Hablamos luego…—Asiento antes de que se gire para bajar.

—Penny…—espero a que me mire de nuevo—También me importas.

— El problema es, ¿Quién te importa más, ella o yo?—Me quedo mirándola en silencio hasta que se da la vuelta porque no recibe una respuesta. No puedo dársela ahora. Porque no sé cuál es la respuesta. Grace está mal herida en mi cama, preguntando por mí. Pero Penny no me es indiferente. Me gusta estar cerca de ella. Tenerla presente. Y aunque algunos besos en la cueva y delante de las cámaras fueron fingidos, otros no. Otros me dejaban con ganas de un segundo y un tercer beso. Incluso de más. De acariciar su cuerpo de forma que nunca había pensado. Ni siquiera con Grace en nuestros juegos con poca ropa en el verano. Aunque con ahora puedo decir que con ella también he querido un segundo y un tercer beso. Acariciar sus caderas y la línea de su columna, ahora tan maltratada.

Sé que debería elegir. La seguridad y la pantomima del Capitolio con Penny o la rebeldía con Grace. Debería pero no puedo. No ahora. Con una de ellas tan mal.

No puedo elegir.

...

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido este cambio de roles?¿Me lo dejáis saber en un review?

**Besos de fuego!**


End file.
